The present invention refers to a multiple distributor for low-pressure uses, forming part of the equipment of a scuba diver equipped with a self-contained breathing apparatus.
The equipment of a scuba diver equipped with self-contained breathing apparatus normally consists, among other things, of a diving suit, a balancing jacket, and a single or double cylinder set, as a source of breathable air.
In turn, this air source comprises a first-stage pressure reducer of the cylinder, from which there proceed a whole series of pipes which are connected to the balancing jacket, for their inflation, to the second-stage pressure regulator, and to a second-stage emergency pressure regulator, and in the case of a water-tight diving suit, also to the air space in the suit itself. Besides being a hindrance to freedom of movement of the diver, all these pipes also constitute a danger, in that they may easily get entangled in various obstacles. In addition, the various controls for inflating and deflating the different elements served by the pipes are not always easy and convenient to reach.
The aim of the invention is to simplify the existing structures, by centralizing all the controls in a position very easy to reach, thus eliminating most of the pipes that branch off from the first stage.
According to the invention, this aim is achieved by getting just one pipe to branch off from the first stage; this pipe conveys the air to a central distributor located on the chest of the scuba diver. From the distributor, there proceed all the connections for the various uses, and here are located all the controls, in a position that is easy to control using just one hand, and in a position that is easy to control in order to avoid entanglement in obstacles.